Uma chance para recomeçar
by Lucy-Cc
Summary: Hinata poderia acreditava que tudo podia acontecer, mas nunca imaginou reencontrar um amor de infância à muito esquecido... Poderia ela reaprender a conviver com sentimentos tão cálidos? U.A [NaruxHinaCOMO PROMETIDO!] [NejixTen] [ShikaxTema]


Capítulo 1

O sol se punha no horizonte, alongando a sombra feminina pela areia até tocar as águas movimentadas do mar. Sua silhueta estava sentada sobre algumas rochas enquanto fitava calmamente o oceano.

O vento brincava com seus cabelos e ela estava a imaginar se algum dia poderia contar o número de grãos de areia que se prendiam em sua saia cada vez que ela movimentava-se ao sabor da brisa, acompanhados por gotículas que se separavam do resto daquela imensidão azul.

Hinata adorava aquele local. A praia deserta era excelente para clarear suas idéias e, cada vez que precisava de inspiração era ali que a encontrava.

"_Foi exatamente por isso que tirei férias..."_ pensava enquanto virou-se para observar a grande construção atrás de si. A única, na verdade.

Sim, para escapar de todo o estresse cotidiano, a garota havia 'escapado' para aquele pedaço de paraíso. Mas, apesar de toda aquela calmaria... Havia algo que incomodava a jovem. Vez ou outra ela se sentia solitária, já que não havia sequer vizinhança por ali.

"_Seria bom ter alguém para compartilhar essa tranqüilidade..." _Ela suspirou, desviando o olhar para a areia vazia ao seu lado. Por vezes imaginava alguém sentado ali, para sentir um pouco de companhia. Mas o ser imaginário não se manifestava ou, ao menos, conversava... Ele ficava apenas calado, ao fitar o mar junto à sua presença.

Lógico que a Hyuuga não se importava com isso, ao contrário, ela era um das grandes apreciadoras do silêncio. Se havia algo que a deliciava mais do que tudo era ouvir somente o barulho das ondas chocando-se logo cedo, sem aquele som irritante e barulhento de uma praia lotada de turistas, como aquelas pequenas cidades que se localizavam perto da capital, durante as férias.

Levantou-se, olhando de relance o delicado relógio de prata que descansava em seu pulso. Já estava ficando tarde. Virou-se, então, voltando pelo mesmo caminho que seguira para àquele lugar.

As cortinas daquela grande casa que tinha o prazer de chamar de lar dançavam esvoaçantes com a brisa que o oceano lhe presenteava. Brancas, como as paredes daquela moradia, eram feitas de um leve material, delicado o bastante para não privar-lhe da luz do sol.

Apesar de possuir inúmeros aposentos e de seu tamanho consideravelmente grande, a mansão Hyuuga, como era conhecida, abrigava apenas aquela jovem e sua irmã, pelo menos naquele verão. Havia sido deixada para ela e o primo de herança por sua família, mas por sorte, Neji sequer tinha tempo para visitar aquele lugar, então ficava como se fosse seu.

Ela abriu lentamente a porta de vidro, olhando pela varanda. Aquela paisagem que passara anos admirando continuava ali, intacta, como um quadro. Espreguiçou-se, inspirando mais uma vez aquele ar puro antes de sentir algo peludo roçar suas pernas preguiçosamente.

- Ah, você está aí! – falou carinhosamente sorrindo para seu gato de estimação. Ele era o grande responsável por grande parte de sua companhia.

Já passava das sete e Hinata deduziu que ele deveria estar com fome.

Colocando um pouco de ração na vasilha e sorrindo ao ver como o animal 'atacava' sua refeição, a garota pegou, em cima da pia, sua correspondência que havia retirado do correio àquela manhã.

- Contas... Contas... Contas... – Suspirou enquanto passava as cartas em sua mão.

Mas uma, em especial, chamou sua atenção. Um envelope em branco que continha apenas em letras caprichadas: "para Hinata".

Curiosa, a garota abriu-o e mal começou a ler, fechou os olhos suspirando. Era mais uma carta daquele rapaz que sempre insistia em chamá-la para sair.

- Como é mesmo o nome dele...? – falou consigo mesma, tentando recordar. Era uma mania que tinha desde criança e ajudava muito quando não tinha muito com quem conversar. – Ah sim... Kiba.

Suspirou mais uma vez, mesmo quando descobrira que ela havia viajado para lá, não a havia dado sossego. Ele fora mais uma tentativa frustrada de sua amiga Tenten de lhe arranjar um namorado. Em vez de encontrar uma agradável companhia, ela acabou ganhando um grande puxa-saco.

- Bem feito, Hinata... Quem mandou investir em romances arranjados...? – suspirou.

Abriu uma gaveta e colocou a carta lá, juntamente com as outras correspondências, fazendo uma nota mental que depois leria aquilo. Então se levantou espreguiçando lentamente e olhou ao redor. Sua cozinha estava limpa, como de costume. Aliás, como todo cômodo naquela casa, ela parecia bem arrumada, tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Uma pequena mania que tinha desde que podia se lembrar era a de organização.

"_Agora ele vai dormir por um bom tempo..."_ Pensou sorrindo ao observar o gato afastar-se da vasilha agora vazia e aproximar-se do sofá, ajeitando-se sobre as almofadas.

Ela põe um pouco de água para ferver enquanto dirige-se para fora da cozinha. Seus passos leves e vagarosos quase são ocultados pelo alto som que vinha de trás de uma das inúmeras portas naquele corredor.

Aproximou-se então e bateu com um pouco de força, certa de que sua irmã demoraria um pouco para ouvir com aquela barulheira toda. Bateu, bateu, bateu e nada...

Da última vez a porta entreabriu um pouco, revelando que estava apenas encostada. Então empurrou a madeira, adentrando no quarto.

Aquele aposento, curiosamente ao contrário dos outros era revestido internamente por um carpete rosa. A casa enorme estava totalmente desarrumada e haviam peças de roupas espalhadas praticamente por todo o canto. Perto da janela, quase tocando nas cortinas brancas, um computador permanecia com o monitor ligado em modo de espera enquanto no outro lado, perto da televisão, um estéreo parecia ser a fonte de todo aquele barulho ensurdecedor.

Voltou os orbes para o outro lado, enfim, encontrado o que procurava. Sua irmã estava de cabeça para baixo, deitada no sofá, possuía uma almofada entre as pernas enquanto falava freneticamente ao telefone.

Imaginado como a irmã conseguia conversar naquela altura, Hinata aproximou-se do aparelho abaixando o som. Com isso ela atraiu o olhar reprovador de Hanabi sobre si.

- Ei! Eu estava ouvindo! – reclamou, colocando a mão sobre o telefone.

- Você quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou, ignorando a exclamação de Hanabi.

A garota parou um pouco enquanto pensava. – Hmn... Acho que não. Pode me dar licença? – falou, referindo-se ao telefone que ainda estava na linha.

- Não me impressiona que você volte das férias ainda mais estressada do que veio... Fica o dia inteiro trancada no quarto.

Voltou-se para a irmã, ajeitando-se no sofá. – Você tem seu jeito de se divertir e eu tenho o meu.

Hinata dirigiu-se para a saída, voltando os olhos novamente para Hanabi assim que alcançou a porta.

- Por que não vai à praia? Devia aproveitar mais enquanto estamos aqui.

- Já lhe disse, irmãzinha. – Falou com sarcasmo. – Além do mais, praia sem gatinhos não tem a menor graça... – fechou os olhos colocando o aparelho de volta no ouvido.

Hinata, assim que saiu do quarto, encostou suas costas na porta, suspirando. Aquela garota, apesar de ter apenas dez anos, era muito precoce. Vivia sempre mudando de namorados e querendo agir como adulta.

"_Mas..."_ Abriu os olhos, encarando o chão _"Vez ou outra eu queria ser como ela..."_

Hanabi sempre encarara tudo na maior facilidade, sem falar em seu grande carisma, o que a tornava uma das mais populares da escola onde estava.

"_Enquanto a mim..."_ Afastou-se, fitando a porta. Desde pequena sempre se achara muito sem graça. No fundamental implicavam com ela devido aos seus óculos e ela teve uma época de pesadelo quando descobriu que precisava usar aparelho. Sempre tímida e quieta, ela era motivo de piada para toda a escola e seus olhos perolados a tornaram conhecida como "estranha".

Recordava-se vagamente que um dia, durante á aula, um garoto da sala que era praticamente um daqueles hoje denominados "pestinhas" cortou uma parte de seu cabelo. Isso a obrigou a sacrificar seu longo cabelo e corta-lo pouco acima da orelha.

Sim, lembrava-se bem. Não sabia o motivo, mas viviam enchendo a paciência dela. Ora rindo quando ela passava, ora fazendo traquinagens típicas de criança ou até mesmo correndo atrás dela com algum bicho asqueroso de borracha.

Felizmente não teve mais que conviver com eles assim que entrou para o colegial e foi estudar em outra escola. Enfim estava livre.

Mas é claro que hoje em dia seus dentes estão perfeitamente alinhados e seus olhos precisavam de ajuda apenas na hora da leitura. Seus cabelos haviam crescido e aquele corpo magrelo de menininha sem-graça havia ganhado muitas curvas da maturidade feminina.

A única coisa que não mudara em si, durante todos esses anos era a sua incansável timidez, o que ela não sabia bem se era boa ou ruim. Lembrava-se de uma conhecida sua, Haruno Sakura. Ela era assim como Hanabi, uma das mais populares da escola. Todos os garotos caíam aos seus pés.

"_Inclusive ele..."_ pensava. A garota sorriu, enquanto recordava-se vagamente de sua primeira e única paixão na infância.

**Flash Back**

_Era o seu primeiro dia de aula ainda no jardim de infância. No corredor de um prédio antigo, durante a correria do recreio, uma garotinha chorava sentada ao chão. Suas vestes estavam completamente molhadas e havia água também abaixo de si, formando uma pequena poça._

_Três crianças riam ao seu redor apontando o dedo para ela. Duas delas estavam com balões cheios d'água na mão, dando suspeitas de como a menina havia se molhado._

_- Esquisita! Esquisita! – apontavam para ela e repetiam sem parar num coro infernal._

_A menininha pensava que aquilo não ia terminar nunca, foi quando o sinal indicando o fim do intervalo soou e aqueles meninos foram forçados à voltar às suas respectivas salas._

_Não querendo retornar, ainda mais no jeito que estava, aquela garota continuou sentada sobre a poça, a chorar. De cabeça baixa, ela sentiu uma pessoa se aproximar lentamente e abriu os olhos, observando a mão que se estendia para ela._

_Levantou a vista e deu de cara com outro garoto. O pequeno loirinho trazia um sorriso no rosto enquanto estendia a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar. Por um segundo, a menina hesitou um pouco e, limpando suas lágrimas fitou outro ponto, certa de que ele estava ali para caçoar como todos os outros. Provavelmente quando ela levantasse a mão para segura-la, ele tiraria rapidamente fazendo-a cair de novo._

_- Não tenha medo, menina bonita._

_A garota olhou para ele, interrogativa. Ele realmente não estava ali para rir dela?_

Observando que sua mão ainda continuava estendida, ela fitou seu sorriso sincero e resolveu aceitar a ajuda, ficando de pé.

_- Não liga pra eles, não. – diminuiu o sorriso, abrindo seus olhos, foi nessa hora que ela percebeu que eram azuis. – Me chamo Uzumaki Naruto._

_- S-sou Hy...Hyuuga Hin...nata. – sua fina voz não a ajudava muito a falar._

_O garoto a encarou demoradamente fazendo suas bochechas corarem, quando, de repente, ele abriu um largo sorriso, exclamando:_

_- Hinata-chan! Seus olhos parecem duas pérolas!_

_Naquele mesmo dia ele havia sentado-se ao seu lado e passado a aula inteira fazendo-a rir e aquilo fez ela começar a gostar dele. _

_No dia seguinte Hinata havia levado um bombom, uma espécie de presente por ele ter sido tão legal com ela, pretendia dá-lo assim que ele sentasse do seu lado novamente mas aquilo não aconteceu. O garoto havia passado direto por ela e ido sentar ao lado de Sakura. Depois daquilo ele nunca mais havia dirigido palavra á ela, como se não existisse._

Fim do Flash Back 

Claro que não podia culpa-lo, pois Naruto não era uma exceção que não ia cair de amores pela menina mais popular. Mesmo querendo, sua timidez não a deixava se aproximar do garoto, assim ela contentava-se a observa-lo de longe, todo o dia.

"Mas claro que isso foi a muito tempo..." pensou enquanto começava a andar. "Agora cada um seguiu a sua vida em rumos diferentes... Não que já não fossem muito diferentes quando criança"

Já crescida e com vinte e um anos, Hinata não possuía mais contato com nenhum amigo de infância. As únicas com qual ainda falava era Temari e sua melhor amiga Tenten, mas essas ela havia conhecido já no colegial.

O que a incomodava muito em suas amigas era a estranha mania que tinham de sempre querer arranjar-lhe um namorado. Já havia sido uns quatro que ela havia dispensado só no ano passado.

"_As vezes penso que me vêem como encalhada..." _pensava enquanto seus pés a levaram para uma sala especial para ela. Pois, descansando em um canto sobre o piso de mármore, estava um belíssimo piano de cauda.

Ela tocou o instrumento com a ponta dos dedos, passeando por toda sua superfície de madeira polida, repleta de lembranças. Sentou-se então, perdida em pensamentos, quando uma melodia delicada embalava o ar. 

**Flash Back**

_- Mamãe! Mamãe!_

A senhora com um semblante gentil pára de tocar e volta-se para a pequena criança que a chamara, abaixando a vista para mirar o par e olhos perolados molhados abaixo de si.

_- O que foi, meu bem?_

_- Neji não quer devolver minha boneca._

A mulher sorriu diante da expressão irritada no rosto infantil. Sua filha estava com as bochechas rosadas e os olhos pareciam maiores diante do choro.

- Ele só está brincando com você. – colocou a mão sobre a cabeça pequena, afagando seus curtos cabelos negros. – Você sabe que seu primo te adora.

- Mas ele tem que ser tão chato?! – cruzou os braços, fazendo bico enquanto virava o rosto.

- Não se preocupe, sei que logo ele devolverá.

- Ta certo. Se a senhora diz... – virou o rosto novamente quando ouviu a melodia do instrumento ecoar pela sala, então seus olhos abriram-se brilhando ao observar a mãe. – O que está fazendo, mamãe?

Seus dedos repousaram sobre as teclas enquanto seus olhos fitavam a menininha abaixo de si. – Você gosta dessa música?

- É muito bonita!

- Se quiser eu te ensino.

- Sério?

Então um sorriso iluminou a face infantil quando a mãe a pegou no colo, colocando-a perto do instrumento. Seus olhos brilharam enquanto ela parecia ter o motivo infantil que a havia feito chorar.

**Fim do flash back**

Era verdade... Foi sua mãe quem lhe ensinou a tocá-lo quando era bem jovem. Após ela falecer, a única recordação que deixaram fora o instrumento. _Sentia tanta falta dela..._

Um singelo ruído à porta de madeira bem trabalhada tira sua atenção das memórias antigas. Ela vira-se, observando a silhueta pequena.

A criança encontrava-se parada, a esfregar o olho direito, como se tentasse espantar o sono da face enquanto um urso de pelúcia tocava no chão, bem seguro pela sua mão esquerda. Seu pijama parecia ser maior que o próprio corpo e seus curtos cabelos negros estavam totalmente desarrumados. Uma cena um tanto cômica para alguém tão bonitinho.

A irmã sorriu gentilmente, fintando o irmão caçula. – Desculpe, Alam. Acordei você?

O garotinho abriu seus olhos perolados. – Nee-chan, não sabia que tinha chegado... - bocejou. A voz arrastada pelo sono confirmava a pergunta dela. 

- Não se preocupe, eu já acabei. – Disse, levantando-se do banco. – Pode voltar a dormir, não farei mais barulho. – sorriu.

- Eu gosto quando toca.

- Gosta?

- É muito bonito. – Ergueu o rosto pequeno, sorrindo, os olhos meio cobertos pelos cabelos que insistiam sempre em cair em sua face.

Dita aquela frase, Hinata sentiu novamente àquelas memórias voltando. Mas foi interrompida novamente pela voz baixa.

- Sabe, Nee-chan... Eu não consigo dormir... Então eu queria que você tocasse.

Sorriu enquanto fitava a criança. As bochechas pequenas estavam ligeiramente vermelhas.

- Hanabi andou lhe assustando novamente com histórias bobas?

Diante do silêncio formado, a garota confirmou, com certeza, o motivo que impedia seu irmão de ter noites de sono tranqüilas.

- Venha, Alam. – voltou a se sentar no banco de onde levantara enquanto o caçula a seguia. Ele deitou-se perto dali, em uma espécie de sofá localizado ao lado da parede.

Normalmente, seu irmão não estaria com sono em plenas 19:30 da noite – Passara rapidamente por sua cabeça lembranças de noites em que ela mesma não conseguira dormir por causa do barulho que ele fazia – mas, àquela manhã ele havia acordado cedo para, se não se enganava, sua matinal maratona de desenhos. Normal, então, levando em conta o horário que ele dormira na noite passada, que se sentisse cansado tão cedo.

Ela e Hanabi agora eram a única família que o garoto tinha e Hinata faria de tudo para se igualar à sua mãe, já que a criança nunca a conhecera. Sim, era verdade, sua mãe falecera quando dera à luz a Alam. Ela, como já possuía em torno de quinze anos, podia se virar sem muito problema.

Sabia que o menino nunca iria ter o amor maternal de que tanto precisava, mas ela se esforçava ao máximo para chegar, ao menos, próximo de uma verdadeira mãe.

Observou o rosto tranqüilo do garoto adormecido, após alguns minutos. O que mais a entristecia era estar sempre ocupada e não poder brincar muito com Alam – e Hanabi também não ajudava. Muitas vezes ele passava o dia inteiro trancado no quarto jogando videogame sozinho, mas, o que podia fazer? Além do mais, ela era mulher. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco as brincadeiras agitadas de uma criança de cinco anos.

O pegou no braço, levando-o até seu quarto. O corpo parecia menor ainda quando embrulhado em tantos lençóis naquela espaçosa cama. Deu um beijo na testa do irmão antes de retirar-se, apagando a luz.

Dirigindo-se para a cozinha, Hinata havia decidido que faria algo para Hanabi comer. Tinha certeza que a irmã não comera nada e, além do mais, ela também ainda não havia jantado.

A garota sorriu enquanto fitava a massa recém colocada no forno. Se tinha algo que podia se gabar era da culinária bem sucedida que aprendera com sua mãe. Sua especialidade eram doces, mas isso não queria dizer que ela não sabia fazer outras coisas.

"Acho que Hanabi não vai reclamar se tivermos bolo para o jantar..."

Alguns minutos depois ela retirou a fôrma com o auxílio de um pano, colocando o bolo sobre a mesa, logo em seguida despejou lentamente a calda de chocolate sobre a massa, colocando algumas cerejas para quebrar o clima.

Afastou-se um pouco, observando mais uma vez o resultado de seu trabalho enquanto calculava o tempo dele esfriar por inteiro até Hanabi sentir o aroma e, enfim deixar aquela prisão que chama de quarto.

Olhou para o lado, vendo o seu reflexo meio distorcido no microondas. Seu avental estava sujo de ovo enquanto suas mãos continham resíduos de manteiga e farinha. Seu cabelo estava amarrotado devido à alta temperatura natural de toda cozinha e havia um pouco de massa no seu rosto.

- É... – Começou olhando seu relógio de pulso. – Acho que dá tempo tomar um banho...

Do lado de fora, dois faróis brilhavam contrastando com a escuridão da noite. A caminhonete negra parou em frente àquela casa branca.

As portas abriram-se e dela desceram quatro rapazes.

- Acho que essa viagem valeu a pena... – comentou ao observar o tamanho da casa.

- Não sabia que era tão rico, Neji!

- Isso foi apenas uma herança. – Falou, abaixando-se perto da carroceria para começar a descarrega-la. Antes pôs a mão no bolso e dele retirou uma chave e jogou para o rapaz que havia falado primeiro. – E não pense que vai escapar da bagagem.

- Ei! Por que, então, ELE – Apontou para o moreno que se aproximava da porta. – vai escapar?

- O Sasuke dirigiu durante sete horas seguidas... – parou um pouco, descendo uma caixa que aparentava ser bem pesada. – Mas não seja por isso. Ele também não vai escapar.

O rapaz parou subitamente de caminhar "Droga..."

Alguns segundos depois...

- Tem certeza de que a chave é essa mesma? – Perguntou enquanto tentava, de qualquer forma, enfiar o objeto metálico na fechadura.

- Mas é claro que sim! Deve ser você que não está sabendo abrir a porta. 

- Será que não consegue nem abrir uma porta direito, Teme?

- Então vem tentar se você quiser, Dobe.

O loiro jogou as malas que estaca carregando em cima de Sasuke enquanto tomava a chave de suas mãos.

- Escuta... – Começou o ruivo, atraindo a atenção dos dois que ainda tentavam inutilmente abrir a fechadura. – Que tal tocar a campainha? – Completou apontando para uma das janelas acima da cabeça deles, onde uma luz estava acesa indicando a presença de alguém na casa.

Os outros então prestaram atenção na janela superior, de onde provinha a iluminação que fora mencionada. O loiro sentiu, então, uma gota escorrer por sua cabeça enquanto apertava a campainha, evitando fazer qualquer comentário idiota.

"Ai... E isso é hora de tocarem a campainha??" Hinata andava rapidamente pelos corredores da casa. Envolta em apenas uma toalha, a água escorria de seus cabelos, pingando sobre o chão limpo daquela casa.

Certa de que era, no mínimo, uma de suas amigas fazendo uma visita inesperada, Hinata abre a porta sem lembrar que não estava em uma situação muito apresentável.

A ironia não era muito agradável, concluiu a garota assim que em sua frente, não estava uma de suas amigas e nem mesmo um homem... Na verdade era QUATRO homens!

Sentiu o sangue esquentar-lhe as bochechas e as pernas ficarem bambas.

- Er, Neji? Alguma idéia de quem poderia estar na sua casa? – Perguntou assim que ouviu passos se aproximando.

O rapaz pareceu pensar um pouco – Se tiver deve ser minha prima. Não tem problema, de qualquer forma.

O loiro parou um pouco. "Ele nunca havia mencionado que tinha uma prima ¬¬." Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por pequenos ruídos, sinais de que a fechadura estava sendo destrancada (pelo lado de dentro).

A porta abriu-se de uma vez e revelou uma garota. Não seria anormal já que Neji havia citado sua prima, mas, era engano seu ou ela trajava apenas uma toalha de banho? Por um instante ele quase reconheceu aqueles olhos perolados que se arregalaram ao constatar a visita inesperada e o rubor que tomou conta do rosto da garota.

"Espera um pouco... Será que é...?" Observou melhor sua face, enfim lembrando. – Hinat...?

Antes que falasse sequer o seu nome, ela gritou alto, acabando por despencar em cima dele.

No chão, observando Neji estranhamente estralar os dedos com um olhar aterrorizante, ele tentou avaliar um pouco: Garota quase pelada... Em cima dele... E o primo ciumento do lado...

"Acho que isso não vai acabar bem..."

**N/A:**

**HEY!! Aqui estou eu com mais um NaruxHina, como prometido!!**

**Pobre Naruto!! Ele não fez por mal né gente??? (inner: ESPANCA ELE NEJI!! \o/)**

**De um dia p outro me deu essa idéia na cabeça e eu tive que passar p papel!! **

**Sem mais o que escrever (ignorem o comentário idiota acima ¬¬), vcs jah sabem que rewiens são sempre bem vindas, boas ou más (+ não sejam cruéis T.T)!!!**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
